


Led By the Fool

by ParamedicMegan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bottom Baze Malbus, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, The rest of the team shows up for .2 seconds, Top Chirrut, i suck at names, it's just porn, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParamedicMegan/pseuds/ParamedicMegan
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: Chirrut throws his weight around, throwing Baze over his shoulder.  Baze gets hot and bothered.





	

Chirrut sat next to a Gravitech, the other elbow-deep in the magnet coil as he kneeled on the ground. Baze straightened up, pushing wild strands of dark hair back under the comb holding up the mass of it. He went to rise to his feet, and immediately, Chirrut’s hands were there. His arms flexed as he pulled the other up- He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his robes today, leaving his toned muscle on display. Something in Baze twitched- The other normally kept covered up, happy to allow people to think themselves at an advantage when faced with a wiry blind monk. It left Baze with an advantage of his own. He was the only one to see his body. Of course, he wouldn't stop Chirrut from showing off his body- Irlt belonged to Chirrut, not him. But if Chirrut was blind to the world, the world was also a little blind to him. They saw a small, unassuming older man, draped in robes that probably hid a feeble body. Baze knew, though. The older man pulled his lover forward by the waist as he too rose to stand. Baze cast a glance to each side of the hangar as his hands hit Chirrut’s chest. He wasn't used to being watched, and there were people milling about. “You always have to pick the worst times for this...”

Chirrut smiled- Obviously, Baze knew well what kind of mood he was in. “There are no wrong times for cherishing you, Baze. In fact, there is not enough time in the day for it.” 

Baze huffed. “Old sap…” He looked around the hangar again, seeing a few people beginning to take notice of them. “But this is a little… Public. Don't want people thinking I'm under your thumb, do I? If you're going to ravish me, can you at least not do it in front of people we don't know?”

Chirrut sighed. “I wish, just for a day, you'd be proud to be under my thumb.” His voice was light and teasing. 

“Save it for our anniversary. I promise, I'll play the role.” Baze took a step back and offered his hand to Chirrut. “Now come with me.” 

They left the hangar, hand in hand. Chirrut’s robes swished about him as he strode purposefully down the hall towards their bunks. Baze got caught up in watching the rhythmic back and forth of soft, deep navy and crimson red, deceptively softening every movement of a hard won body of muscle and power. He'd thought before that it wasn't quite fair to give a man like Chirrut a body like that- He was a force of chaos by nature, at least having a weak body might have deterred him from taking on every challenge in the galaxy.

Not to mention, being a distraction. Baze hadn't noticed anything had changed until his lover was turning on him- He'd told Chirrut to wait until they were alone, and of course, he'd followed only the part of the request that served him. No matter that they weren't to their rooms yet. 

The older man grinned. “We’re alone.” 

Baze took step back. “No… Chirrut, don't you dare!” He turned to get out of his husband’s way, but the other wasn't pulling his punches. Baze was a lot of different things to him, depending on the time and place. Here and now, he was Chirrut’s prize to be won. The monk hooked a foot around Baze’s ankle, tripping him up. A broad shoulder was already there in waiting, catching him just under the waist. Chirrut straightened, and Baze’s feet left the ground. He clutched wildly at his other shoulder.

“Chirrut!” He squawked. His face was burning hotter than core planet stars. He didn't struggle- The last thing he wanted was for Chirrut to drop him on his head. That would surely ruin the mood… Which had really taken a turn. If Chirrut was already throwing him around before they got to their room… He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. 

Chirrut just continued on down the hall, shoulders swinging to accommodate Baze’s weight. He squirmed softly, letting the soft spot between his hips surround the hardness of the bone of the other's shoulder. Around the corner, he could hear footsteps. “There's someone coming!” Baze pleaded breathlessly.  
“Ah, but they are no strangers.” Cooed the man beneath him. He didn't think he'd have any blood left, with the heat that raised to his cheeks as Jyn, Cassian, and Bohdi turned the corner.

He wasn't facing them, but he could hear the disbelieving guffaw of the Captain. Bohdi and Jyn at least had the decency to try to hide their giggles. It seemed like Chirrut was the only one lacking decency. Baze ducked his head against his shoulder as they neared the three. It didn't stay there long- A hand clapped down on his ass, just hard enough to make him let out an undignified noise of surprise, and he shot up, trying to glare at his husband.

“If you need anything from us, find someone else!” Chirrut called cheerfully over his shoulder. 

Finally, Chirrut carried him into their borrowed room. His back thumped gently against the wall as his husband righted him, feet not even on the floor yet when Chirrut started kissing him, adding another layer to the dizziness that made his vision swim slightly. He yeilded to Chirrut’s slighter body, letting his broad chest press against his own, holding him in place against the wall. Chirrut trailed his lips down Baze’s bearded jaw, and his knee quickly worked its way between Baze’s thigh, the length of his hard cock evident against it. “You're a horny bastard, I hope you know that.”

“I do know that.” Said Chirrut matter of factly. He reached down, deft fingers untying his upper robes and letting them fall open. On top of not wearing a shirt, he wasn't wearing pants beneath his robe. How had Baze not noticed that? “And I know you love it.” He pulled a section of his robe away from where it caught between Baze’s legs and leaned in, dragging his erect sex up the bulge of his lover’s, trapped in his pants, and becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Because he didn't run around in the broad daylight, being indecent, like Chirrut. But Chirrut would probably use another word, like ‘free’.

“You're horny enough to risk showing off what's mine, just to get off a little quicker.” He grabbed his ass roughly, using handfuls of soft, full cheeks to hold him as he rutted away with deep grinds of his hips.

Chirrut kissed him again, all tongue and teeth, sloppy against Baze’s mouth. “Yes. All yours. I suppose you would have to reclaim it, if someone saw.”

Growling, Baze took the bait. He lunged for Chirrut, and the monk sidestepped it, using his momentum to push him onto the bed. He bounced on its plushness, laughing softly as the other followed close behind. He pushed his hips up to Chirrut’s groin, the length of his cock sliding down the dip of his ass. The older man tried to back away, laughing.

“Now who's too horny? I'm trying to get your clothes off. Hold still.” He reached below Baze’s prone form and undid his pants, quickly pulling them down and leaving them pooled at his knees, ass on display. Chirrut slid his hands up the length of Baze’s built torso, growling when he found buttons on his shirt, off to one side. He grabbed fistfuls of fabric and tugged, and buttons were suddenly popping and spilling about on the bed, rolling onto the floor. Baze’s cock twitched, and he tried to push back against Chirrut’s cock again- All that showing off, and he still couldn't get Chirrut to just let loose on him.

“You're acting as if I'm stalling, taking my good, sweet time.” There was another swift, playful swat on his ass. “I'm not going in you dry. It'll just be another moment.” Chirrut slid his pants down, making Baze lift his legs one at a time to get them off. He heard the click of a bottle, and two slick fingers were then rubbing between his cheeks, where he felt burning hot. He shivered, back arching slightly.

Chirrut smirked above him. “I wish I had spent more time watching you while you were meditating. You must look so good, bent over like this.” 

Baze huffed. “I wish I had asked for you to suck my prick. I should have known better than to give you an opportunity to run that mouth.” He didn't think there was any blood left in him not working through his hard, heavy cock, yet his face was heated at the words, further darkening his tan skin.

“Hush. You like it.” Chirrut cooed. His deft fingers worked the sweet spot inside Baze until the younger man was trembling beneath him, stomach aching with tightness. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Baze clenching around nothing. Chirrut’s weight lifted off the bed, and he frowned. But the last piece quickly fell into place- straight after another snap of the massage oil bottle, there were hands around his waist, and Force, he was being lifted off the bed. 

Chirrut had him on his feet just long enough to whirl him around, then he was slammed back into the wall again. Strong arms hooked under his thick thighs, fingers digging into the spots where hard muscle gave way to the slightly padded curve of his ass. 

Baze hooked his arms around Chirrut’s neck, moaning lowly. His cock was throbbing and drooling near constantly against his lover's hard abs. “Please…” He panted. Chirrut thrust his slick cock against Baze, and his shaking hand reached back just long enough to grab his cock, hefty and thick in his hand, by the base, guiding him in. His arm wrapped around his neck again, squeezing as Chirrut’s cock slid into him. He was hot and hard, satisfying an ache between Baze’s legs, yet stoking another deep in his belly that he knew would have him writhing by the time he was through. Chirrut heaved up with his shoulders, bouncing Baze up, then letting him fall back on his cock, sinking down to the root.

“Chirrut!” Baze cried. He clung to his husband as he repeated the motion, driving deep into his ass. “Don't- AH! Don't drop me, you fool!” Chirrut was using a lot more energy to bounce his sizeable lover over his cock than he would simply thrusting into him. But he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy it while it lasted- To feel like Chirrut had complete control over him, to feel his hair bouncing in sweat dampened curls as he was used…

“Not until I'm done with you, no.” Chirrut mouthed at Baze’s neck, feeling a hammering pulse against his lips. “You shouldn't be able to talk so clearly. If you can, I'm not doing this right.” He pressed his lover against the wall for support and pulled out enough to grind on his prostate, alternating every few thrusts to drive deeply into him, balls smacking his thighs, plowing so hard, Baze could swear it was felt in his belly. And it did the trick- It wasn't but a minute before Baze was reduced to breathless panting and wails that were beginning to make him go hoarse. 

Chirrut lay little love bites up and down the side of his neck, uncontrolled, a sure sign of his impending orgasm. But they were slick with sweat, his arms sliding across Baze’s glistening back. Turning on his heels, he pressed his husband onto the nearest surface to continue their intimate embrace. That surface happened to a be an end table, which a few things had to vacate the top of before he could settle Baze down on the corner. As if they hadn't made enough noise already.

Baze hooked a hand around the back of his knee and pulled his leg nearly to his chest, moaning brokenly as the new angle drove Chirrut’s cock into his prostate. Chirrut laid his forehead against the other man’s, sightless blue eyes staring into Baze’s. No matter that they didn't work, he could see straight into his soul, and without so much as casting a glance at him. His lips moved softly , repeating, but not his usual mantra. Baze’s favorite, though- his name, drawn out on Chirrut’s hard breaths. “Baaaze, Baaaaze…”

Baze curled against Chirrut's heaving chest, the fire in his belly leaving his vision white as he came, muscles tight around his husband's prick. He held on for dear life as Chirrut's thrusts became stuttering, rutting quickly into the still shuddering, twitching heat of his husband before he, too, came deep inside him. It was hot and wet, leaving Baze feeling embarrassingly, beautifully filled just beneath the waist. 

Baze dropped his leg, wincing as the muscles uncoiled from their tense position, leaning back on his hands and letting Chirrut lean into him as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he stumbled back, his tender cock sliding out of Baze. He blushed bright red as cum started dripping out of him, onto the corner of the table and the backs of his thighs, most likely bruising from Chirrut's grip.

Chirrut flopped back on the bed, his most delirious of smiles on his face as he heard his husband stumble up on unsteady legs to join him. “Baze… I think you'll have to carry me, now.”


End file.
